Weevil Underwood
Weevil Underwood is a minor recurring antagonist in Yu-Gi-Oh!. He is a duellist whose deck is based on Bug-Type monsters, as well as an unrepentant cheater ready for the worst in order to stand on the top.Contents show The AnimeWeevil was the regional champion, defeating Rex Raptor in the finals. His deck is based on Bug-Type monsters.Duelist KingdomHe entered Pegasus's Duelist Kingdom tournament. In his first interaction with Yugi, he acted very polite and friendly in order to gain his trust and was given his Exodia cards. Which he immediately threw over the edge of the boat into the sea to prevent him from using them. (This pretense of politeness is much more believable in the original Japanese version than in the dub, when he sounds downright sarcastic and untrustworhty.) Joey was only able to recover two of them. Yugi immediately decided to duel Weevil first, risking his one Star Chip as well as his deck against Weevil's two Star Chips. (In the manga, Yugi bets his life.) Yugi defeated Weevil when he destroyed his Great Moth, and Weevil was eliminated from the tournament and kicked off the island. Joey took his dueling glove.Battle CityWeevil entered Kaiba's Battle City tournament in Season 2, with a new card, Insect Queen, more powerful than his Great Moth. He promised a kid a rare card if he put a parasite card in Joey's deck, but was lying to him, and sprayed him with arachno slime. Joey dueled him, believing that he had stolen the kid's cards, and was unaware that the kid was working for him until he discovered the parasite card, which turned all his monsters into insects and prevented them from attacking (due to his Insect Barrier), but his metal warrior was unaffected, and Joey defeated Weevil, taking his two locator cards and kicking him out of the tournament.Waking the DragonsIn Season 4, Waking the Dragons, Weevil and Rex attempted to steal Yugi and Joey's rare cards, but were challenged to a duel by Grerimo, who beat them and took their souls. They were released after Yugi defeated Grerimo. Weevil and Rex snuck aboard during Yugi's trip over to Pegasus's Castle in the hopes of finding rare cards, and tried to get an Orichalcos card from Rafael, and became two of Dartz's henchmen after hitchhiking aboard Rafael's helicopter. Weevil dueled Yami Yugi on top of a train, where he crossed the Moral Event Horizon by tearing up a card and claiming that Yugi's soul had been trapped inside it (thereby killing him), then sadistically revealed that he had been "joking"; the card was a merely a common Insect monster card. Enraged, Yami eventually defeated him by overkill. His soul was taken by the Orichalcos, and was released when Dartz and the Great Leviathan were defeated.Grand ChampionshipIn the first half of Season 5, Grand Championship, Weevil and Rex entered Kaiba's tournament as one duelist, and dueled Zigfried, who easily defeated them with his Valkyries.Dawn of the DuelIn the second half of Season 5, Dawn of the Duel, Weevil and Rex stole Yugi's Millennium Items and Egyption God Cards (only going after the latter), but ran into Yami Bakura, who temporarily trapped their souls in the Shadow Realm and returned the cards and items to Yugi. They suffered a lot of the consequences of Zorc ravaging the past, but survived it all. Category:Antagonists Category:Forgotten Lot